


Beyond the Turning

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Internal Conflict, Introspection, Mentor/Protégé, POV Female Character, Pre-Movie(s), Unresolved Emotional Tension, War, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Elita knew that there was much to learn from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond the Turning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf_rare_pairing prompt, "Elita 1/Sentinel Prime – old flame restored".

Any warrior knew how a sword was made, as it took force to bend the steel, and heat to shape into the blade needed for battle.

Warriors, Elita knew, were created the same way. She knew that through fire and pain are the weak made strong, from any tribulations and battles, and from the many scars that war brought.

Sentinel Prime has walked through flame, having been wrought through war a thousand times, and now he stood tall, proud and fierce. His features are sharper now; the hope and despair in his optics had been replaced with rage. But his metamorphosis was not yet complete, and he looked to one of his pupils, Elita, to stand before him.

"You indeed are a capable warrior, Elita," Sentinel implored. "Yet you still have much to learn."

"I understand. But how can I learn much more when war is before us?" Elita asked, looking down before meeting Sentinel’s steel gaze.

"Because those who oppose us will destroy us if you don’t." The aged Prime rumbled, with an edge to his voice. "As they always have and always will."

"Y-Yes…" Elita whispered. "I understand." She knelt down and bowed her head, with Sentinel bringing her sword before her. She lifted her head and, standing on almost unsteady pedes, gently took the sword from Sentinel, a knowing look in his optics.

An old flame was restored in Sentinel, and Elita knew that there was much to learn from him, that was beyond the turning of the tide.


End file.
